


The Edge

by Deathangelgw



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Non Con, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Raoul gets fed up with Iason's baiting and teaches him a lesson.





	

Title: The Edge

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: AnK doesn’t belong to me, but if it did…who says I’d share?!

Warnings: AU, lemon, rough, angst, semi non-con.

Pairing: Raoul/Iason

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Raoul gets fed up with Iason’s baiting and teaches him a lesson.

A/N: This was a five minute fic that I wrote on the spur of the moment for my dearest friend, Maya. Now I’ll share it with everyone else! Enjoy and please review!

 

Ignoring Raoul after stating that he loved Rikki, Iason pulled back his pool cue and bent down to aim. He hit the white ball, knocking it against the next ball in line, its passage crunching the broken glass into fine powder. He could sense Raoul's eyes on him, boring into his back angrily, though it was more out of frustration that he knew. And he enjoyed playing his friend, seeing what he could say to get a rise out of the other Blondie, Rikki being the latest in a line of successive hits.

 

What he didn't expect was how far he'd pushed Raoul this time. He grunted as he was suddenly pushed onto the table, pinned by a similarly muscled body as silver blond hair cascaded over his shoulder. "Raoul!" he growled out, but was silenced as a strong hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back sharply.

 

"You are such a fucking tease, Iason. You are always pushing my buttons. How does it feel to be out of control this time?" Raoul snarled out angrily as he ran his other hand down to unsnap Iason's pants and pushed them down as Iason squirmed in protest.

 

"Stop this, Raoul!" Iason snapped out, his voice strained from having his head pulled back, but he was shaking with both arousal and fear. Raoul had always been in control, more so than Iason himself and to think he'd finally pushed Raoul to the brink was...thrilling.

 

He groaned as his arousal was freed and then grasped firmly by a gloved hand, causing him to thrust forward. He hissed as he felt the strong body behind him press forward again, bare skin searing his own as they came together and slid against the other. He fought somewhat as the gloved hand moved down to spread his legs before he felt the tip of Raoul's hot cock against his quivering entrance. "Raoul..." he hissed out, fear and arousal spiraling through him.

 

"You like to push the edge, Iason. You get off on it. Now you can find just what that edge is like..." Raoul purred into his ear, earning a tremulous moan from his friend before he pushed in sharply, smirking as Iason arched sharply in pain as he was breached unprepared. He waited, relishing in the throbbing heat that surrounded his pulsing cock before he began to move, his own copious amounts of pre-come slicking the way as they began to move together. He pushed Iason down onto the pool table as he thrust harder and faster into his friend, moving them towards a climax that would blow their minds.

 

The harsh sounds of Iason's pleas and skin meeting skin filled the room as they moved together, soon joined with grunting as Raoul moved frantically. Raoul moved his gloved hand down stroke Iason and that was it for them both. With sharp cries of pleasure, they arched wildly and trembled as they climaxed as one, blond hair mingling as their heads tossed.

 

They collapsed forward, gasping for air in the aftermath before Raoul pulled out. He straightened shakily and pulled up his pants before heading towards the door. He looked back to where his friend lay, bleeding on the table. "Just remember, Iason...in the end, the edge is not something you come back from," he warned before leaving.

 

Sitting up and smirking as he brushed a hand over his bleeding lip where he had bitten down, Iason glanced towards the door. "Ah, but it is sometimes the best way to go," he murmured before pulling up his own pants and limping over to the wet bar. Taking up a drink, he mused on what had happened and wondered if it precluded anything.

 

~fin

 


End file.
